The NDSU COBRE Center for Visual and Cognitive Neuroscience (CVCN) has made significant progress toward fulfilling its Specific Aims in Phases I and II. We enhanced the biomedical research infrastructure by creating and maintaining six multiuser Scientific/Technical Core facilities. We expanded research capability in visual and cognitive neuroscience by recruiting six additional faculty into newly created tenure-track lines. We elevated our reputation as a contributor to scientific discovery in systems neuroscience, and enhanced our ability to attract highly talented faculty and students to join our enterprise and to secure external funding, by increasing our level of scientific productivity. The six CVCN Core facilities have been instrumental in conducting over 450 scientific projects which have resulted in over 400 presentations and over 300 peer- reviewed publications to date. Technical Services Core staffs have been recognized by NDSU for excellence in service. Research space for CVCN researchers has tripled; the CVCN now occupies 8,500 ft2 of Minard Hall, which recently received an $18M renovation. The Pilot Project Program has made nine awards resulting in 58 peer-reviewed papers, 142 scientific presentations, and 41 grant proposals requesting $32.8 M, and competing successfully for 15 grant awards totaling $3.3 M.